Creepy Creatures!
"Creepy Creatures!" is the nineteenth episode of Season Five of the PBS Kids show Wild Kratts. It is the one hundred thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. Synopsis The villains are stealing animals for a Haunted House and The Wild Kratts and the Wild Kratts kids must stop them and save their animal friends. Recap Characters *Martin Kratt *Chris Kratt *Aviva Corcovado *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech *Donita Donata *Dabio *Gourmand *Paisley Paver *Rex *Jenny *Ronan *Sani Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are bold. * Vampire Bat *'Goliath Birdeater' (called Goliath tarantula) *Jaguar: Shadow *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey: Grabsy *Aye-aye: Goblin *Tasmanian Devil: T-Bone *Northwestern Wolf (called Wolf): Little Howler *Yeti Crab: Seasquatch *Black Dragonfish (called Dragonfish):Dragon Glow *American Red Brahman Cow (called Moo Cow) *Spotted Hyena (called Hyena) * Bat-eared Fox * Thorny Devil * Goblin Shark * Komodo Dragon * Gila Monster * Humpback Anglerfish * Milk Snake Costumes * Parson's Chameleon (Sani's costume) * Lion (Ronan's costume) * Raccoon (Jenny's costume) Live Action Images and Videos Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Atlantic ghost crab (called Ghost crab) * Ghost bat Live Action Note: Mentioned and live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Cat (called Black cat) * American golden silk orbweaver (called Spider) * Great grey owl * Great horned owl * Corn snake (Miami color morph variation) * Rat (mentioned) * Turkey vulture Gallery CC Thorny Devil Power.png CC Aye-Aye Power.png CC Dragonfish Power.png CC Gila Monster Power.png CC Jaguar Power.png CC Little Brown Bat Power.png CC Komodo Dragon Power.png CC Tasmanian Devil Power.png CC Spider Monkey Power.png CC King Cobra Power.png CC Northwestern Wolf Power.png Cow.PNG Vampire Bat upclose.PNG Vampire Bat drinking.PNG Goliath Birdeater with it's fangs.PNG Goblin Shark.PNG Wild Kratts Creepy Creatures- Martin Kratt in Spider Power.png Wild Kratts- Spider Martin Kratt (2).png Wild Kratts- Spider Martin Kratt and Bat Chris Kratt.png Wild Kratts- Spider Martin Kratt and Grabsy.png Wild Kratts Creepy Creatures- Martin rescues creatures.png Wild Kratts- frighten Spider Martin Kratt and the team.png Wild Kratts- Spider Martin Kratt (4).png Wild Kratts Creepy Creatures- Martin's Transformation (1).png Wild Kratts Creepy Creatures- Martin's Transformation (2).png Wild Kratts Creepy Creatures- Martin's Transformation (3).png Wild Kratts Creepy Creatures- Martin's Transformation (4).png Wild Kratts Creepy Creatures- Martin's Transformation (5).png Wild Kratts- Martin Kratt howling (edited).png|Martin howling Wild Kratts- a Monster Creature Martin Kratt (1).png Spooky Creature Hybrid Power.png Wild Kratts- a Monster Creature Martin Kratt (edited).png|Monster Creature Power Martin Kratt Creepy and Cool.PNG Image.png Trivia *Martin (in Spider Powers), after rescuing his animal friends, had became known as a Monster Creature with the body and arm number of a tarantula, the legs of a Gila monster, the arms and hands of an aye-aye, the arms and paws of the jaguar, the tail of a spider monkey, the spines of a thorny devil, the head of the wolf, and the wings of a vampire bat. This marks the second time that a character activates a Creature Power which is a mix of different animals. The first time is Octopus Wildkratticus. It also makes Martin the second character to do so, next to Seven who debuted in said episode. *This is the 2nd holiday special. The 1st was "A Creature Christmas". *This is also the 2nd Halloween episode. The 1st was "Masked Bandits". *This episode was uploaded to youtube in a different language. *The various Creature Power Suits are shown in the same fashion as the ones onscreen in Wild Kratts Live 2.0: - Activate Creature Power!, only the brothers enter the discs in the process. *Bite-Size makes his returning appearance to the series on the Wild Kratts logo and when he landed on a jack o lantern while the Wild Kratts sing their Halloween song. *This is the final special of the 2010's decade. Goofs * The spooky creature power suit had the wings of a vampire bat (an animal that Martin wasn't holding before activating), but didn't have any features of a Tasmanian devil (an animal he was holding). Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes set in South America Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes on home video